Clamy Through the Looking Glass
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Amy Pond and Clara Oswald grew up as best friends. Now just as they are starting to develop into something more they are sucked through the crack in Amy's wall into a strange new world. But who is the mysterious raggedy man?


"Come meet the new neighbours!" Amelia's mum called up to her daughter. 11-year-old Amelia Pond reluctantly trudged down the stairs. "Do I have to?" She whined. The look her mother shot her quite clearly said yes. Amelia sighed and followed her parents outside. Amelia wasn't thrilled at the idea of a new family living next to them, she'd quite liked the old one. To this end, she made up her mind to stand behind her parents and say nothing when the door opened. The door opened.

On the other side stood a fairly young couple. The Ponds took the opportunity to introduced themselves and then the couple smiled and introduced themselves as the Oswalds. Amy looked up from the ground she had spent most of the conversation admiring when they called down a daughter of their own. A brown-haired girl appeared at the door, nervously hiding behind her father, peeping out to the side of his leg. Amelia smiled warmly and waved. The shy 8-year old Clara Oswald waved back.

* * *

_4 years later_

Amelia, or Amy as she had now taken to calling herself, lived close enough to her high school that she could walk home. Now that she was 15, she was free to walk home without her parents coming to meet her, and had been since her 13th birthday. There was only one condition to his freedom. "Come on Clara," she called to her young charge. Clara, wrapped in a grey duffel coat to keep warm, wandered over towards Amy, an innocent smile on her face.

The Scottish ginger was not brilliant at making friends, but in spite of the 3-year age gap, Amy and Clara got on well. In fact, Amy considered that Clara may well be her best friend. They were supposed to hold hands to cross roads but Amy never bothered to make the brunette do that if she didn't want to. Clara was a quiet girl at this age, particularly since her mum passed away. Amy was aware of how difficult it must have been for Clara so she always tried to be there for her. Amy spoke to Clara like an equal rather than like a little girl, and Clara appreciated that. The only real downside to walking home with Clara was that they had to say goodbye at the end of the journey.

* * *

_7 years later_

Amy and Clara lived together. Amy wasn't sure exactly what had lead to this, it had been a gradual process, but the simple fact was that Amy had needed a roommate for her apartment to help out with the rent and Clara had been the logical choice.

Over the years Clara had really developed, and not just physically. She was a lot more confident now. In fact, if you met her on the street you could easily have a conversation with her and be left with the impression that she was a happy-go-lucky kind of girl who nothing had ever gone wrong for. Only Amy knew better.

* * *

Clara lay snug and warm in her bed. Her clothes were scattered over the floor of her room along with the clothes of someone else. That someone else's arm was wrapped around her shoulder. She didn't remember the guy's name. To tell the truth she didn't remember much of the night before. Judging from the smirk on his face as he stroked her cheek, he did. "Hey babe," he whispered. "Morning handsome," she smirked back.

Clara quickly found the man's other hand, resting on her thigh, rubbing gently. Clara saw a few empty bottles littering her floor which explained her memory loss for the night before. Her thoughts drifted to Amy. Clara hoped the redhead was still sleeping because she doubted she would approve. Amy was always a little over-protective of the younger brunette. Clara pushed the covers away from her and slid out of the bed. She was thankful to find she was still wearing a black bra with panties. The guy gave a disappointed pout at being left in the bed but he didn't seem to mind the view when she bent over her desk to sort out her hair in the mirror.

Once the hair was out of her eyes she turned back to face the man and found he too had pushed the covers off him. He was lying on his side wearing only a pair of tight white y-front underwear with a look on his face that said: 'come hither.' Clara shrugged and decided to indulge him, leaping back onto the bed and becoming locked in his arms as they made out and he stripped her of those undergarments she'd been so relieved to find she was wearing just a few moments ago.

* * *

Amy was awoken by what sounded like a shriek of joy from Clara's room. She hoped she'd imagined it, or that it was just her mind playing tricks on her as an aftermath of her dreams. Amy could never remember her dreams very well but she did remember one thing. In almost all her dreams she was haunted by the weary features of a raggedy man who lived in a blue box.

Amy pushed herself up out of the bed and dragged her body out of the bedroom. She grabbed her robe from the back of the door on her way out and wrapped it around herself, over the shirt and shorts she wore as pyjamas. In the kitchen area, she poured herself a glass of milk, she'd never liked coffee. As she took her final gulp, the door to Clara's room opened and the brunette marched out with a grin on her face wearing black underwear with an unbuttoned white shirt draped over her shoulders.

Amy poured a second glass of milk for herself and another one for Clara. As Clara took her first sip, the door to the room opened again and a guy, fully clothed thankfully, dashed out and, with a wink to Clara, disappeared out of the apartment. "Who was that?" Amy demanded. "Gone," Clara answered.

Amy sighed. "You have no idea who he was, do you" she realised. "... so?" Clara asked with a shrug, finishing her milk. "Did you even know his name?" Amy demanded. "You hook up with dudes all the time," Clara protested. "That's different," Amy snapped. "How?"

Amy paused. She wasn't sure what the answer was to that particular question. "Because I'm older," was all she managed to come up with. Clara slammed her cup down on the kitchen table then stormed back to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Amy sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Clara would calm down soon enough, then she'd try and pretend the argument, and the even causing said argument, never happened. Amy decided it would be best if she did as well.

* * *

With Amy's parents moving out of their old house, Amy had agreed to clear out her stuff this evening while they were out. Clara had agreed to help her. Clara arrived first. She hadn't seen Amy all day because she had been at work, whereas Clara was unemployed. She waited patiently until a car drove up. When the door clicked open and Amy stepped out Clara felt the same strange rush of excitement she always felt when she saw Amy in uniform.

Amy was a police officer. The uniform fitted her well. She wore a long-sleeve white shirt under the black vest with a black belt over a short skirt. The skirt was no surprise to Clara who had grown used to Amy's dressing habits. Just about all the clothes Amy had worn since she was a teenager had been designed to show off her legs. "Let's get started," Amy grinned , heading towards Clara and the house.

The old house brought back so many memories for the both of them. Clara would spot a room where she remembered them pretending to be pirates or a corner where they had hidden a stash of chocolate bars. Amy found herself smiling every time Clara remembered something, just from the eagerness of her to explain it to Amy. It was like they were the little girls growing up here all over again.

Amy knew that this area of the world wasn't all pleasant memories for Clara though. After all it was in the house next door that her mother had died, so Amy tried to hurry Clara along, not giving her enough time to think through each memory in case it linked to her mum. They ended up in Amy's old bedroom. A sinister grinning crack hung over the bed.

The crack had been there as long as Amy could remember. When she was very little she used to be afraid of it but after a while she and Clara used to use it to tell stories. Amy sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall with the crack in. There were two lines above the crack that Clara had drawn on. The lines looked liked eyes and the crack made a mouth. It had been funny at the time, but now it looked kind of creepy.

The door burst open and Clara rushed inside, but tripped on her way in and fell onto the bed with a thud. Both girls burst out laughing. Something about the jovial atmosphere made the two girls revert to their younger selves and they were soon wrestling on the bed playfully. As children Clara had often tried to 'test her strength' by wrestling with the ginger but Amy was a lot stronger than she looked and it always ended with Amy pinning Clara down victoriously.

This time was no exception and after a good deal of rolling around, messing up the bed completely, Amy had Clara pinned down just like the old days. The moment that followed was perfect. Both girls were silent with a slightly nervous complexion. They were both breathing heavily, and Amy's orange hair was hovering just above Clara. Clara's chest rose and fell with each breath she took and her mouth was twisted into a temptingly naughty smile. Their eyes met then Amy started to lean towards Clara and... the crack screamed.

The high-pitched siren coming from the tear in the wall was enough to ruin the moment, disrupting the connection between the two girls. Amy got off and Clara sat up. The sound faded as quickly as it had started and both girls were left staring open-mouthed at the wall. "What was that?" Clara asked nervously. Amy glanced over at her and put her arm around Clara protectively. Then there was another sound from the crack, a sort of whirring followed by a bright flash of light. In that flash, Amy felt herself being pulled towards it, away from Clara and into the light.

* * *

Amy landed in a heap on the hard solid ground. She looked around confused and saw that she was no longer in her bedroom. It looked like some kind of warehouse. She saw two men stood next to a machine she didn't know. "Look what you've done!" one of the men was shouting, "You've brought them right to us!" The other man was looking at Amy curiously. "But look," he protested to the first man, "she's disorientated, and she doesn't have that eye patch they all have." The original speaker looked at her closer and realised his friend was right. "... looks like we caught a big fish then, and she's completely helpless. You're going to enjoy this you sadistic freak..." the last line was addressed to Amy and the man was advancing towards her, rolling his sleeves up. "I'm going to try and enjoy it even more..."

Then another body fell into the room. Clara sat up, rubbing the back of her head."Ma'am!" the advancing man cried out in surprise, saluting and standing to attention. "What have you done..." he hissed to the man who still stood by the machine. "She looks different as well," that man observed. "At ease," Clara's voice ordered confidently, but it didn't come from Clara's mouth.

Standing in the open doorway, was another Clara. This Clara looked older, with lines starting to set into her face, and she dressed differently. The Clara that Amy knew, the one sat next to her, was dressed in a red spotted dress with a small jacket and black leggings. This Clara wore a green combat uniform. Amy didn't think she'd ever seen Clara wearing green before.

"I told you to get the machine functional, not use it!" the other Clara snapped. Amy's Clara looked to Amy, confused but silent. Amy had known Clara long enough to know that Clara only really went quiet nowadays if she was upset or scared. "Is someone going to explain to me what this machine actually is then?" the man with his sleeves rolled up asked. Their Clara sighed. "It's one of _his _machines. It's supposed to make portals we can use to transport our forces without them knowing." The man at the machine nodded: "Well now we know where the portals go." Green-Clara raised an eyebrow signalling for the man to explain further. "Parallel Universes," was all he said to explain.

Amy was not a science expert, but she understood the concept of parallel universes. Other universes where things were slightly different. Or, in this case, more than just _slightly _different. "Parallel whatsits?" Clara spoke up. The two men turned to look at her, clearly a little freaked out by two Claras who sounded exactly the same. The other Clara simply sighed in disappointment.

"What about Pond?" One of the men asked. It took Amy a moment to realise they knew who she was. "They look like they're just ordinary women, there's no reason to presume hostility. They've probably never even met the Doctor," the other Clara answered. Then a shriek filled the warehouse.

It wasn't like the shriek from the crack earlier, it was more violent, more aggressive. Amy and Clara looked up in shock as the roof of the warehouse was ripped off revealing the night sky and two giant looming brown beasts on spectacular wings hovered there, with glowing red eyes glaring down at them. "Reapers!" the man by the machine cried out. "Really Reynolds? I hadn't noticed!" the older Clara shouted out.

The Reapers dived down towards them and Amy instinctively grabbed her Clara, pulling her away, hopefully out of danger. The other Clara pulled something from the belt around her waist that looked like a pistol as two of the reapers homed in on her. The other Reaper soared towards one of the men, not Reynolds, the other one.

"Watch out Higgins!" Reynolds called to him. Finally, they had names for everyone in the room. Higgins was unarmed and helpless. He dodged the first flyby of the Reaper, rolling out of the way, but there was no way he could survive a second one. The Reaper turned back and headed for Higgins again, its red eyes never faltering.

Amy couldn't let it just tear that man apart, she had to do something. Clara's eyes were wide with shock and she was rooted to the spot. None of the Reapers were paying them any attention so Amy figured it would be alright to leave Clara for just a moment.

She rushed forwards towards the machine. She didn't think the machine itself would be much help here, but it wasn't the only thing on the table. She picked up the gun. On the TV it looked so simple, you just pulled a trigger and a bullet fired into whoever you were pointing it at. Even if it was like that in real life, that wouldn't be much use because this futuristic weapon didn't even have a trigger, it was just a load of buttons. She pressed one hopefully. The gun beeped. The Reaper didn't even notice. She pressed another button. This time a stream of energy fired forwards. It missed completely, but it irritated the Reaper enough to make it turn its attention away from Higgins and towards Amy.

Amy closed her eyes, realising she was done for as the Reaper flew towards here. Then the sound of an energy beam sizzled past her ears and she opened her eyes to the find the Reaper gone, replaced by a heap of dust on the ground. She turned around to see the other Clara holding a smoking laser pistol with two piles of dust behind her just like the first one. "You saved me..." Higgins muttered in disbelief, looking at Amy. "That was heroic," the Clara admitted, "stupid, but heroic."

The Clara from Amy's world rushed forwards towards Amy, hugging her tightly. She was just glad that Amy was alright. "We have to move, the Doctor's Reapers were brought here by the energy transmission from the machine. His gestapo can't be far behind," Reynolds pleaded. "Too late," an eerily familiar voice echoed from behind Amy.

Amy and Clara and Clara and Higgins and Reynolds turned to find themselves met by a small army of soldiers with UNIT printed on their shoulder pads covered in completely black armour. At the front, wearing an eye patch and a suit designed for women, was Amy Pond. Clara wasn't surprised to see that the suit included a skirt, clearly Pond showing off her legs was a constant in all universes. "Secure the two refugees from whatever backwards universe it is they crawled out of and kill the resistance fighters," evil Amy ordered. The soldiers moved forwards. Without a word they opened fire. The three members of the resistance scattered, fleeing out of the warehouse. Clara watched Reynolds take a shot to the back of the head, killing him. She swallowed. Then she felt the click on handcuffs around her wrists.

Clara could see that there were handcuffs around Amy's wrists as well and that both of them were being marched out of the warehouse and towards what looked like a massive helicopter. Then she felt a needle stab into the back of her neck. Vaguely aware of Amy shouting out that they should leave her alone before being needled as well, Clara collapsed onto the ground, drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

Clara woke up to find herself strapped to a chair, Amy in the chair next to her. The Evil Amy stood behind the desk to the side of a dark leather chair that was unoccupied. "Morning sunshine," she heard Amy's familiar voice say with a more sinister tone to it. "It's going to be alright Clara..." the other Amy, her Amy, whispered to her. The room they were in seemed to be some sort of office, and judging by the window on the other side of the room, a high-up office at that.

The doors behind them swung open and a figure strolled inside with a grin on his face. "The Doctor will see you now!" he announced, leaping through the office to his leather chair where he kissed the Amy in the eye patch passionately before jumping into his chair. Amy recognised the man with his oversized chin and funny little bowtie immediately. It was the man from her dreams, the ghostly spectre, the raggedy man.

Amy wanted to leap out of her chair and slap the Doctor across the face for tying them down, but the fact that he had tied them down prevented her from doing this. Instead she settled for struggling defiantly and scowling at him. "I want you to know that I am genuinely sorry about this," The Doctor said, although the grin on his face told a different story. "This isn't your world and you shouldn't get caught up in its struggles. The problem is that you _are_ caught up in its struggles. For that reason we're going to have to lock you up for a while. Not too long, just a few eternities." The other Amy giggled and the Doctor shrugged apologetically.

"I can promise you won't get bored though, we'll have regular experiments to perform on you. Dr Jones will get very excited when she hears about you. For now though, you should get some sleep, you'll have a busy day tomorrow..." the fake Amy, as Amy thought of her, stepped forwards. She didn't need the Doctor to give her any instructions, he was already ordering her through the Gallifreyan symbols that transmitted through the eye patch she wore. She snapped something around Clara's neck. Amy got a better look when she came to put it on her neck. It was a metal collar. Once both of the collars were on, they beeped and the light on them turned from green to red, then there was a flash of light and the two women were transported away.

* * *

The jail cell wasn't too bad really. It was big and there were two comfortable beds and a separate toilet area that had a curtain to protect privacy. Amy had seen jail cells at the police station back on her Earth and this was a hell of a lot better than those. Clara sat down on one of the beds and sat there in silence. Amy felt a knot twisting up inside her as she watched her young friend just sitting there, lost in what must have been a never ending sea of fears. Amy sat down next to Clara and put her arm around the brunette hugging her tightly. She didn't say anything, there wasn't anything _to_ say.

Clara wasn't crying, but her eyes looked like those of an injured puppy, and Amy was sure that she might burst into tears at any moment. That said, Clara was a brave girl who could usually handle herself, so it was no surprise that she was holding together so far. Amy herself would have been panicking but there was no time for that, she had to devote all her energy to looking out for Clara.

"When I was little," Clara spoke up suddenly, "my worst fear was getting lost." Amy nodded, listening. "That fear came true once, on a beach in Blackpool," Clara went on, "but she found me. Mum. She told me she would always find me." Amy didn't know how to respond that. "What if that's why we're here?" Clara looked at Amy longingly, "What if she didn't die, she was sucked through the crack like we were. What if she's been here all along, waiting for me to find her?"

Amy put her hand on Clara's shoulder. "Clara..." she whispered, "Your mum died. I know that's hard, but she's not here. She's not stuck in a hellhole like this, she's at peace. You just have to hold onto that, and know that she's at peace." Clara swallowed, holding back the tears, and nodded weakly. "Clara," Amy added, "I'm always going to be here for you. I promise," she meant every word. The silence that followed made Amy's heart drop. She'd messed up, she'd said the wrong thing and ruined everything, hadn't she? Then Clara kissed Amy.

It was a sudden move, but it felt right, to Clara at least. Their lives may never be the same and there may never be a chance to admit it again. Clara and Amy were more than just best friends. Amy overcame her initial shock and returned the kiss with equal passion. Even Clara hadn't realised how she'd felt about Amy, but it had always been there, lingering at the back of her mind, waiting for the ideal moment to leap out.

Amy's arms were still wrapped around Clara holding her close as they kissed, an echo of desperation fuelling their every move. Their bodies pulled as close together as they could get and Clara's hand pawed at Amy's cheek longingly. Amy lay back on the bed, Clara's petite form on top of her pressed close.

Clara loosened the straps of Amy's police vest, pulling it off to reveal a white shirt underneath, not dissimilar to the one that Clara had half-worn this morning during the milk argument. The buttons of the shirt eased out of the holes holding them easily and Clara's usual smirk returned. Amy's hands passed over Clara's back to the tight leggings that protruded from beneath Clara's skirt. She rolled them down off the brunette's smooth legs.

During the next few seconds, Amy worked Clara's dress off of her and let it fall to the ground. Clara finished stripping Amy of her main clothes soon after, Amy's skirt landing next to Clara's dress. Their underwear was now the only barrier between them. Amy's lips released Clara's and kissed down her neck and along her collarbone, evoking a moan. Meanwhile Clara undid the latch on the redhead's bra. Amy chose a different target to Clara and her nimble fingers dived for Clara's panties instead. Clara's moans of ecstasy filled the cell...

* * *

Morning came far too early and when Amy awoke she was met by a soft gently snoring from the girl snuggled away in her arms. A smile darted across Amy's face until she remembered the predicament they were in. She managed to roll herself out of the bed without disturbing Clara and gathered up her clothes, redressing swiftly. Clara stirred soon after.

Clara was expecting quite a lot from the new day. She was expecting her relationship with Amy to have drastically changed, she was expecting to meet the demon that the Doctor had called Dr Jones, she was expecting to be tortured in ways she couldn't possibly imagine, but she wasn't expecting for the wall of the cell to explode.

Clara and Amy watched as the wall broke away and a figure stood triumphantly on the other side, a massive gun in one hand and the machine that had brought them here in the other. "Hello again," the other Clara smiled. "What are you doing?" Amy jumped to her feet, staring at the new arrival. "It's called a break out," that Clara rolled her eyes. "Why?" Amy asked.

Clara was quite happy to accept the break out without knowing why it had been initiated for them but Amy was determined to find the answers. "You've given this world the greatest gift anyone ever has," Clara explained. "Hope. When you saved Higgins, you showed that there is good in everyone, no matter how bad you think they are. You've met the Amy Pond of this world, but somewhere, deep down, the good in you, is in her. You've shown that humanity still has a fighting chance, so for that, we owed you. That's why I've come to rescue you, and send you home..."

The machine in her hand whirred into life but something was still troubling Amy. "We can't just leave you here, how will you survive when the guards get here?" the older Clara smirked before answering. "I don't need to survive to free this world, the resistance has a plan that's already been put into action. The Doctor will feel the wrath of the Bad Wolf regardless of my fate." Amy went to protest. She looked back at the silent Clara from her world and saw that she was biting her bottom lip nervously, unsure how to react to an older version of herself from another universe sacrificing herself. Only one thing mattered to Amy in that moment, only one person. "Send us home..." Amy said at last.

* * *

The bright white flash triggered their return to their own Earth. In a flash, Amy and Clara were on Amy's old bed once again, with Amy pinning Clara down after a childish game. It was as if nothing had changed and no time had passed. Nothing had changed except one thing... Amy leant down and kissed Clara lovingly. "I love you," Clara murmured. "I love you too," Amy whispered.

"... We should probably get back to clearing out my old stuff," Amy decided. She didn't move though, after everything that they had just been through, it seemed so weird for everything to be back to normal. Except their relationship of course. Their relationship had taken a step up from normal. Clara grinned when Amy didn't move. "Or," she said from beneath the luscious legged ginger, "We could make use of your old bed..."

They kissed again and Amy was already peeling away Clara's red dress. The passion of the night in another universe was there but this time it was different. This time Amy was on top.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Clara lay snug and warm in her bed. Her clothes were scattered over the floor of her room along with the clothes of someone else. That someone else's arm was wrapped around her shoulder. "Hey babe," Amy whispered as Clara turned to face her. "Morning handsome," she smirked back.


End file.
